Aerial imaging devices may include satellites, Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAVs) (sometimes referred to as “drones”), blimps, or other devices that are designed to stay above the earth for relatively long periods of time and capture images. The captured images may be wirelessly transmitted, in real-time or near real-time, to terrestrial locations for analysis. Aerial images have a number of applications in fields, such as meteorology, oceanography, fishing, agriculture, biodiversity conservation, forestry, landscaping, geology, cartography, regional planning, and warfare.